Fratricidio
by Sofhi
Summary: La oscuridad en el interior de Kanon se rebela en contra de su voluntad de forma irreversible Saga no puede evitarlo...


**Notas del fanfic:**

* * *

**1)** Esta historia esta publicada en otro lugar desde hace un mes pero la mude aquí porque planeo subir todos mis fics aquí para poner mi granito de arena en el fandom.

**2) **Hay una pequeña autocensura (cambie un par de palabras xD) en cuanto a la versión original.

**Los derechos de los personajes le pertenecen al señor Masami Kurumada y a TOEI ANIMATION. **  
**Esta historia es sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**.**

**FRATRICIDIO**

**.**

* * *

.

Sentado en el marco del enorme ventanal, contemplaba una bella extensión del Santuario. A lo lejos los templos, las columnas en ruinas y la vegetación creciendo. Cada pequeño detalle que divisaba le recordaba cuanto odiaba ese lugar. Odiaba a su hermano. Odiaba a su diosa. Los odiaba a todos y estaba cansado de cargar con eso. Esa era la razón por la que estaba allí, esperando con secreta desesperación a Saga. Cuando lo escuchó acercándose, se levantó, se alejó unos metros de la ventana, de espaldas a la puerta de la habitación y dejo sentir su presencia para que viniera a su encuentro.

La discusión que habían tenido la noche anterior había sido tan fuerte que Saga pensó que sólo vería a Kanon después de una larga temporada. Así que para él fue una sorpresa y a la vez un alivio encontrar a su hermano allí. Pese a eso, su expresión fue dura, Kanon no debía estar en ese lugar porque cualquier persona podía notar su presencia con facilidad.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —reclamó.

Kanon permaneció en silencio. Sus ojos aún fijos en el horizonte con una expresión ausente e inquietante que Saga no pudo ver.

— No debes estar aquí. Vete. —Por segunda vez Saga no recibió ninguna respuesta. Suspiro profundamente. Se acercó a Kanon extendió la mano con suavidad y le acarició el hombro. — Pueden verte. Vete. Te buscaré más tarde. —Esta vez su voz se escuchó conciliadora.

Kanon se sobresaltó, pareció despertar _"La oscuridad en mi interior va a rebelarse en contra de mi voluntad"_ pensó con angustia. Su pecho ardía. Se giró quedando frente a su hermano y sus miradas se encontraron sólo durante un pequeño instante, antes de que sus manos cobraran vida propia y se cerraran con fuerza alrededor del cuello de Saga.

_"Te detesto", "Muere"._

La expresión sorprendida de Saga y su falta de reacción estimularon a Kanon que encendió su Cosmos aumentando la fuerza del agarre.

_"Sólo vives por ella y por Sagitario"_

La presión sobre su cuello era cada vez más fuerte. Saga no podía respirar. Su instinto de supervivencia gritaba en algún rincón de su cabeza, pero su cuerpo seguía inmóvil. Intentó pronunciar el nombre de su gemelo. Pudo separar los labios pero fue incapaz de pronunciar sonido alguno. Cuando vio de nuevo los ojos de su atacante sintió como algo se quebraba en su interior. Pero no supo si ese sentimiento le pertenecía o si era de Kanon. Lo único cierto, es que era tan fuerte que le impedía encender su Cosmos para defenderse.

_"Me dejaste solo"._

Saga perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Kanon no lo soltó. Continuo estrangulándolo, sentado a horcajadas sobre él. El rostro de Saga cambiaba de color con rapidez.

_"No quiero estar solo, quédate conmigo"_

Las lágrimas de Kanon empaparon el rostro de Saga, mientras sus manos presionaban con más fuerza.

_"Tengo miedo"_

— Saga. Ayúdame.— Su voz temblorosa y suplicante, hizo reaccionar a su hermano.

Saga levantó lentamente la mano derecha buscando acariciar la mejilla de Kanon en un fútil intento por tranquilizarlo.

—Por favor. —La voz se entrecortó por las lágrimas, y Saga no pudo escuchar nada más.

Justo antes de desvanecerse en la oscuridad, con la mano aún extendida en el vacío y la impotencia inundándole el alma, Saga pensó con tristeza que no había podido tocar a su hermano para darle un poco de consuelo. Kanon lo estaba asesinando. Kanon Lloraba. Kanon estaba sufriendo y él también sufría porque sentía la calidez de las lágrimas de su hermano y su desesperación en lo más profundo de sí mismo.

Kanon escuchó el crujido del cuello al quebrarse. Los ojos de Saga se entrecerraron. Murió. Kanon no lo comprendió de inmediato, a través de sus ojos empañados sólo veía la silueta difusa de su gemelo. Sus manos continuaron presionando y volvió a encender su Cosmos con más fuerza. Cerró los ojos. Sus dedos se hundieron en la carne y una enorme mancha escarlata empapó sus manos y brazos. Cuando la cabeza de desprendió del cuerpo, se detuvo.

Dejo de llorar. Se sintió cansado. Tomó la cabeza decapitada, la beso dulcemente en la frente y se recostó sobre el pecho de Saga, donde sus cabellos y su cara también se llenaron de sangre.

Se durmió sobre el cadáver. El odio se había ido. La oscuridad finalmente había salido de su interior y ahora su voluntad volvía a imponerse, y su voluntad era permanecer junto a su hermano para siempre.

.

* * *

.

Muchas gracias por leer.

.


End file.
